


The One

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Eventual Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Jensen失恋了，然後他在酒吧遇到能够帮他忘记一切的男人。他甚至不知道对方的名字。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇都是pwp。可能会有後续。

Jensen Ackles的爱情生活总是不太顺利。他尝着舌尖辛辣的酒精，低头数着他上一段维持超过半年的关系是多久年前的事情——哦，他想起来了，是他还在读大学的事情；而且跟他几乎每一段关系同样，是由他的恋人提出分手的。

这次也不例外。

Jensen安静地仰起首把杯里的酒液乾了清光，在阖起来的眼睑底下看到一切他现在最想要忘记的：像是与恋人的睡颜，交握在一起的手，相视而笑的瞬间。这并非他第一次结束一段关系——他甚至都数不清这是第几次了，是的，他的爱情生活一直都不太顺利——但并不代表这不会令他觉得痛。特别是当这是他少有地能够维持一年以上的关系。也不是说这次的恋人就是他的“the one”或者“the only one”，只是……再怎麽说，那毕竟是一年多的感情。

思绪在酒精作用下漫无边际地飘浮。他又要了一杯酒，灌下另一口酒之前脑内又不识相地开始重覆放映着过去的画面：亲吻额发的触感，呢喃般的轻声耳语，呼在鼻尖的气息。Jensen愿意用钱包里所有的钞票和更多的空酒杯去麻痹自己，至少换来一刻的安宁，不去思考自己是不是在这一次的关系里_又_做错了些什麽。他听说过丶也实感过失恋的第一个晚上往往是最难熬的；他需要些什麽来分散注意力，熬过这一夜——嘿，如果那不需要他一个人醉醺醺地晃回家里，抱着马桶吐个天昏地暗，然後穿着沾满酒气的衣物摔在床上迎接宿醉的头痛，那就再好不过了。

或许这就是为什麽有人轻拍他的肩膀时，他没有一把将那只温热而宽厚的手掌甩开。

  
＊

  
他试着回忆在这半小时内发生了什麽事情；然後三秒过去，Jensen就忘记了自己到底要回想些什麽。这怪不得他——说真的，没多少人能够在交换火辣的亲吻同时保持正常思考。特别是当湿滑的舌头正试着撬开他的牙关，探进炽热的口腔里；舌尖相触的一刻，所剩不多的思考能力宣告罢工，他的认知里只剩了紧贴在一起的躯体与伴随汗水蒸腾的热度。

压在他身上的男人正用一手环住他的腰，指尖撩起他的衬衫下摆，绕着他脊椎末端处的皮肤划着一个又一个的圈。胸腔里所有的空气在亲吻之间逐渐耗尽，而男人扶稳他前倾的身体时动作是那麽的轻而易举。Jensen的体型不管怎麽说都称不上纤细，对方承托住他的重量却像是一件再轻松不过的事情。对於这件事Jensen不知道自己更多的是惊讶还是兴奋，他只知道男人以指腹磨蹭着他的锁骨，而那感觉异常地好。

男人曲起膝盖抵住他的胯部，若有若无的摩擦足以让Jensen垂下首，本来已经足够紊乱的呼吸变得更加急促。对方把嘴凑到他的耳边，声音是性事途中的那种低沉沙哑，吐出的是听不出是真心还是信手拈来的廉价情话：“真美”丶“你真棒”丶还有“Jen”。

以刚认识半小时的关系来说，这个称呼可真是亲昵得过份。Jensen意外地发现自己毫不在意，他更在意自己朦胧的脑海无法忆起男人的名字。他肯定他们在酒吧里曾经交换过半真半假的自我介绍，而他——

Jensen半张的嘴里吐出一声嘶哑的低吟。男人正隔着布料把手掌覆上他的胯部，轻轻地搓揉着让Jensen的腰部颤抖起来。他将双手环上男人的颈项，无暇分神继续思考对方的名字，只是将湿漉漉的吻印在男人的耳後丶脖子和锁骨上。男人重重的呼吸混着炙热气息打在Jensen的耳边，他像是要回应Jensen一般加重手上的力度，而Jensen下意识地挺起胯部更贴往对方掌心的动作似乎惹得男人笑了起来，短促的气息一阵阵往Jensen的耳壳呼去。

Jensen不是第一次跟同性做爱。但每一波的快感都被掌握在对方手中的感觉——这还是第一次。他顺从地张开嘴迎入男人的舌头，仍然阖着眼，只是在男人抽开手的时候哼出一声不满的鼻音。

“别急，babe,” 男人在接吻的空隙间低语道，语末染着吵哑的笑意。Jensen想要开口抱怨这个称呼，但他还没获得机会，又重新被对方的亲吻堵住。他只能够专注於被男人的舌面擦过上颚的触感里，脚步随着男人的引领踉踉跄跄地从背部紧贴门板的姿势变成被推倒在柔软的床铺上。肩膀被牢牢按住，他将嘴张得更开到了几乎牙关要酸软的程度，啧啧水声响在耳里，贴在一起的唇瓣近乎热得像是肿胀了起来。

到了分开时，Jensen才终於能够试着平复呼吸的节奏。他微微睁开眼，被生理性泪水模糊的视线里第一次正面映入男人的面容。

他们没有把房间里的灯打开。但旅馆劣质的窗帘挡不住外面的光，在隙缝间洒进来的昏黄灯光照亮男人的眼底。他有一双很好看的眼睛，细长而微微上挑，眼珠是缀着一点橘色的深沉绿色。男人正在解开自己领口处的扣子，眼神一转看见Jensen的目光，薄薄的嘴唇抿出弧度；他停下动作，改为将关节分明的右手梳进头发里，撩起垂在眼前的发丝，重新把手撑在Jensen脸颊旁边，伏到他的耳边轻轻地耳语。

“喜欢你所看到的，亲爱的？”他的舌尖滑过Jensen的耳垂，张口在柔软的嫩肉上落下一个齿痕。

这次Jensen甚至没有要抗议对方用的称呼的意思了，他的肩膀微微一抖，便抬起手来为对方解开衬衫的扣子。他用指尖去触碰对方的胸膛，为结实的触感而讶异，还来不及多作反应，右手就被轻易地按到床上。男人又在笑了。

“交给我。”

他的语气放得那麽的轻，像可以锁住人心神的咒语——又或许只是Jensen醉得过份，完全无法思考而已。幸好他不至於醉得硬不起来的地步；当男人将他上衣的扣全数解开，张嘴咬住他的喉结时，Jensen还是只发出一声柔软的低喘，反射性地抬起胯部。他又试着回想对方的名字，或者是他们是怎麽到来这里的，或者他们到底为什麽会吻在一起——

Jensen颤抖起来，因为男人用略带粗糙的指腹滑过他的胸膛。他以指甲轻轻地擦过挺立的的乳头，於是Jensen一切几乎要成形或无法成形的思绪变成一片空白。

“专注，babe,” 男人说，他的嘴唇贴着Jensen的锁骨，一下的轻咬与一下的舔舐混在一起，成为一个淡红色的痕迹。Jensen以喘息作为回应，空出来的手臂勾上男人的颈项，气息在乳尖被含入湿润滚烫的口腔里时抖动着成了近似哭腔的声音。

男人的指尖和舌头让Jensen觉得自己几乎要融化。上帝啊，他甚至还没触碰到真正要命的地方呢。Jensen感觉到对方松开了对他右手的压制，便将手也环上去勾住对方的脖子。男人用拇指抚上他的嘴唇，来来回回的轻柔扫动使Jensen像是反应过来什麽般张开嘴。

两道吮吸的水声交织在一起，使Jensen耳尖和脸颊都燃烧起来。男人湿漉漉的吻正慢慢地下移到他的腹部上，滑溜的舌尖勾过每一处肌肉都无法抑制地颤栗着。他的指尖同样地轻轻划过Jensen的舌面，轻微的痛感使得哼出来的鼻音比任何一刻都地脆弱而黏腻。唾液把男人的食指和中指完全打湿，他把手收了回来，确认Jensen缓缓地睁开眼看向他，才眯着眼睛将湿漉漉的手指含入嘴里。

他还把红润的舌头伸出来，从下而上地舔过指根勾勒过关节到了指尖。Jensen以为自己的脸颊不可能比刚才更热了——但男人轻哼了一声，低笑着凑到他的面前，唇瓣贴着Jensen的，每一个音节都低沉而黏腻。

“你真可爱，可不是吗，Jen?” 他呢喃道，又一次覆上了Jensen的嘴唇，把本就已经吻得红肿发热的唇吻得更加滚烫。

男人最後舔了舔Jensen的舌根。他往後退开拉掉Jensen勾在自己脖子上的双手，听见Jensen反射性地发出一声轻哼既无助又可怜，便又弯下身去，吻了吻他染着薄红色的眼睑。

“别担心，”他说，“交给我就好。”

他像是非常熟悉地伸手拉开床边柜子的抽屉。Jensen迷迷糊糊的，用眼角看着他把抽屉里的东西丢到床上——润滑剂和安全套；然後他也迷迷糊糊的，在男人的指示之後挺起腰，让温热的大手滑过他的腰後，将他下身的衣物都褪下。挺立的器官接触到冰凉的空气让他颤抖起来，但很快他就不觉得冷了，因为男人的指尖触上前端。

Jensen发出一声轻柔的呻吟。男人以指尖沾去黏腻的前液，灵巧的手指环成圈状缓缓地顺着茎体下滑，一波波的快感传入神经，Jensen的体温几乎是在一个瞬间里又重新升温。男人的指尖执拗地刺激着前端的小孔，直至Jensen低喘着扭动身体，也只是俯下身去再一次咬住他的下唇。

“shhhh,” 男人柔声说，“交给我。”

他看见Jensen轻声喘息而身体明显放松，满意地微笑起来，绿眼睛掩在垂下的前发所挡下的阴影里。他手上的速度逐渐加快，沾着从前段流出的液体，一下套弄比一下快；而伏在Jensen的耳边，他以舌尖描绘着Jensen耳廓的形状，“先射一次，好孩子。”

几乎是在他话出口的瞬间，Jensen的呼吸一顿——然後黏腻的液体打湿男人的手掌，甚至有零星的白色溅到Jensen自身的腹部上。男人又一次低笑起来，亲了亲Jensen的耳垂，再次说，“好孩子。”

Jensen平复着急促而紊乱的气息，扭开头没有看对方充满笑意的眼睛。他缓缓地调整着呼吸，吸入一口气，慢慢吐出，再吸入一口——

“！”他因为毫无预警地落在下腹部和性器上的凉意而喘了口气。男人往他的下体倾倒着润滑液，看见他的反应只是不带歉意地说了声“抱歉”。Jensen试着将手撑上他的胸膛推着，除了感觉到厚实的肌肉以外毫无用处。的确，高潮之後使不上气力是常见的事情，而且他也不觉得自己在力气充足的情况下能推得动眼前这个男人。

男人俯下来吻了吻他的嘴唇，什麽都没说，就把润滑剂涂抹上Jensen疲软的性器，然後顺着滑到Jensen身後。

一瞬之间Jensen整个身体都紧绷起来。他不常跟男人做爱，已经完全忘记了有指尖抵在身後的感觉是多麽的让人恐惧——嘴唇处传来软软的触感，男人正在安抚般舔着他的下唇。

“放松。”男人用带着鼻音的柔软嗓子说，指尖在Jensen身後打着转，缓缓地推进他的身体里。Jensen几乎是立刻开始颤抖，异物入侵的感觉不好受，即使那已经不是他的第一次。但不好受的感觉依然是不好受，Jensen紧闭着眼睛，直至男人用空着的手扶上他的性器，缓慢地给予刺激，他才稍微放松下来。

“Please……” Jensen甚至不知道自己什麽时候开始求饶的。男人的手指持续地在他的体内轻轻地按动，慢悠悠地推入抽出，似乎是觉得有所松动之後又慢慢地挤进了另一根手指。他的手指修长而骨节分明，光是两根手指的存在感就已经足够明显；而男人并没有理会Jensen的乞求，他只是维持着粗重的呼吸，又给了Jensen一个湿漉漉黏糊糊的吻。Jensen用手背擦走泪水，这种感觉是他永远无法习惯的。像是被强行撑开来的异样感丶又更像是被温柔地填满一般的满足感。

他的背部突然反射性地弓成弧度，而男人咬着他的嘴唇开始笑了起来。他开始以指甲搔刮过Jensen体内的腺体，耳边响起Jensen比刚才的隐忍要来得放松许多的呻吟。男人悄悄地将第三根手指推进去，指尖蹭过让Jensen近乎失控的部位，缓慢而磨人地打着一个个圈。Jensen挺着腰迎合他抽插的动作，这一次开口的“please”里染上了另一种更加绝望更加渴求的色彩。

男人肆意地将埋在Jensen体内的手指曲起转动，他俯下去，长长的发丝扫过Jensen的脸颊，舌尖勾走他眼角冒出的水珠。

“别担心，Jen,” 男人将手指抽出，沾满黏稠润滑剂和体液的指尖滑过Jensen不断颤抖的腹部，划下一道晶亮的痕迹。他将整个人覆在Jensen上方，靠得极近，到了每一块汗湿的皮肤都紧贴在Jensen身上的地步，轻声耳语着，“我答应过你，会让你舒服得无法思考的。”

直至被炙热的高温贯穿之前，Jensen依然没有想起他们是什麽时候订下这个约定的，也不记得他们还说过什麽，甚至不记得男人的名字，他怀疑自己甚至不记得_自己的名字_；他只记得自己的双手紧紧地攥着被单，在对方的身下被看不到尽头的律动和快感逼得低声地哭了起来。

  
＊

  
Jensen不常发现自己在陌生的床上醒来——他的生活其实很是规律的，也非常规矩，他很少会在酒吧里喝得烂醉丶甚至也不怎麽常在酒吧里应对跟他搭讪的女生或者是男性丶更别提是在陌生的床上醒来了。但宿醉过後的头痛丶浑身上下的酸痛肌肉丶以及下体处异常的感觉通通都在提醒他昨天晚上显然是发生了些什麽。

他曲起身体抱住膝盖，试着用沉重而迷蒙的脑袋回想发生了什麽事情。他记得他的恋人——前任恋人——打电话来跟他提出分手，然後他晃到了一家酒吧里，然後他……头痛唐突地袭来，铺天盖地的痛楚打断了他的思考。Jensen决定先摇摇晃晃地站起来，或者洗把脸会好一点。

洗把脸并没有让他好一点。事实上，从镜子里看见印满颈项和锁骨和胸膛的吻痕和齿痕让他既尴尬又难堪。他将眼前闪现的几个画面从脑袋里甩出去。窗外依然是明亮一片，他不认为自己想要因为回想起男人的身体丶肉体碰撞在一起的声响与汗水的咸味，而又得坐在旅馆床上给自己再来一发。他套上衬衫，胡乱地整着衣领，跌跌撞撞地回到床边，将躺在柜子上的手机抓起来。虽然他无法想起那个男人的名字，但他至少应该庆幸对方没趁自己入睡的时候，顺手把他的手机和钱包都——……

柜子上躺着的一张纸条吸引住Jensen的注意力。那是一张再普通不过的白纸，上面罗列着微微歪斜但非常整齐的字体。

Jensen把纸张拿起来，眯起眼睛，以还有些许模糊的视线盯着上面的字迹看：纸条上写着自己的名字，一串数字，以及一行简短的字。

“_你可以在房间里待到中午十二点，费用我已经付了。P.S. 我的名字是Jared. 只是fyi. ;)_”

Jensen不知道自己应该将纸条揉成一团丢进垃圾桶还是撕成碎片丢进垃圾桶。最後他只是把纸条折起来放到衬衫的口袋里，继续检查钱包里是否一切证件都完好。他抿紧嘴唇，走到门边最後一次环视房间，本意只是要检查自己有没有遗留下任何东西——但他的眼睛落到凌乱的床上，他眨眨眼睛，短暂的一刻眼底里闪现过男人闪着光的绿眼睛，耳畔响起柔软而低哑的一声“Jen”.

那本来应该只是一夜随兴。

在Jensen反应过来的时候，他已经把纸条上的一串数字输入到手机里，而拨号的规律响声也被一声带着鼻音的“Hello?”取代。Jensen吞了口唾液，将语气里的颤抖都顺带着吞进腹中。

“嗨，Jared,” 他说。“我是Jensen。”

他的耳边响起了柔软的低笑声。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared发现自己比想像中更在意Jensen。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带一点点剧情的pwp

_ -我想见你。 _

Jared写道，将讯息传进了聊天室里。屏幕上方有着一行小字在闪动着—— _ 对方正在输入中 _ ……

那行小字反覆地出现，消失，出现，又一次消失。然後没有再出现。Jared猜自己可以在脑里看见再鲜明不过的影像：那个人一脸困扰地思考要否回覆自己的讯息，用亮绿色的眼睛盯着聊天室，眉头微微蹙起，将手指梳入暗金色头发里。他甚至可以想像到对方略带紧张地舔舔嘴唇，是的，他已经注意到了Jensen的小动作——

“你知道自己盯着手机傻笑看起来超级诡异的，对不？”

金色晃入Jared的视线里。Jared轻飘飘地看了友人Chad Murray一眼，一手将他的脸从自己跟前挥开，“Shut up.”

“Ouch,” Chad故作可怜地捂着脸颊呼痛，而实际上Jared只是不轻不重地推了他一把。看见Jared只是朝自己瞥一眼挑挑眉头毫无表示，他也就耸耸肩膀，重新将手肘支到桌上撑着脸颊。

“Jared Padalecki盯着手机笑得像个情窦初开的少女，有够让人毛骨悚然。”他低声咕哝着，而当这样的调侃都没办法换来Jared的反击时，Chad也只得搬出唯一一个有机会引起对方兴趣的话题。

“是Jensen吗？”

“What?” Jared似乎对关键词产生了反应。

“那个，”Chad见一整晚心不在焉的友人终於抬头看向他，扬扬眉头顺便呷了一口啤酒。他示意Jared的手机般挑了挑下巴，“是Jensen?”

“Yeah, 是Jensen.”不知道是Jared终於察觉自己冷落了十年以来最好的损友，还是他判断在短时间内都不会收到他期待的回覆，他终於放下了手机，改为拿起酒杯仰首喝下一口。

“我在约他见面。”

“我很惊讶，”Chad望了一眼不远处的舞池，看见红红绿绿的灯光打在一具具随着歌曲起舞扭动的年轻躯体上，很快目光又收回来放到他的好友身上。“我以为你跟Jensen只是——相遇然後上床然後说掰掰——你知道，闹着玩的。”

Jared不满地拧起眉头。

“你让我听起来像个只在乎性爱的混帐。”

“噢，是吗？让我数数你的一夜情对象：Ashley, Betty, Cynthia, Danny, Eason……你知道吗，我可以继续数到Z，然後重新开始从A数，不算上那一堆你连名字都没问的。”

Chad摊开手，用手臂挡住Jared作势往他头上敲的拳头。他又耸了耸肩，“我只是想说，很少看到你跟那些…… _ 晚上在酒吧结识的新朋友 _ 保持联络，甚至一直有继续见面。”

“是吗？”Jared又在以眼角瞄他的手机了，而它躺在桌上一动不动，屏幕黯淡。

“你上一段超过半年的关系是多久以前的事了，两年前的Melanie? 还是更久以前的Victor?” Chad随口问道，他听起来根本不在乎Jared的答案，也没有给Jared回答的空间，只是用指尖戳了戳友人的手背，“Jensen听起来挺不错的。”

“Uh-huh,” Jared漫不经心地回道，眼睛直看向手机。

“金发绿眼，是吧？老实说我对你的喜好毫无兴趣，”Chad仰起头将已经变得微温的酒液全数倒进嘴里。他再开口的时候听起来含糊不清，拍在Jared背上的一掌倒是非常有力，“就只是……别再像以前那样搞砸了。”

Jared的突然眼神亮了起来——因为手机屏幕亮起来的光映进了他绿色的眼底。他一把将手机拿起来，看见与Jensen的聊天室里跳出了一跳新讯息。是来自Jensen的回覆。

_ -Okay, 我猜？上次的餐馆可以吗？ _

Jared几乎是立刻开始输入回应。

_ -棒透了 :) _

_ -你什麽时候比较方便？明天七点之类的？  _ Jensen的回覆来得比Jared预想中要快。Jared听到了Chad在耳边碎碎念着些什麽，但这一刻他认为回覆Jensen比什麽都来得重要。

_ -没问题！ _

他想了想，在後面补上一句：

_ -很期待跟你见面，Jen. _

那一行“对方正在输入……”的小字又开始闪现起来，Jared稍微等了一会决定先抬起头来，迎来了Chad充满不屑的眼神。他的好友正在嘟嘟囔囔地念着，“看看你脸上的傻笑，真是有够要命的。”

Jared说，“Huh.”

他没有立刻抽空回应Chad语气轻浮过头的调侃——他正双眼发亮地盯着Jensen整整一分钟纠结以後挤出来的简短回应：

_ -Me too. _

这个“me too”显然可以有两种解读方法：既可以是“明天七点我也没问题”的意思，也可以代表“我也很期待跟你见面”。Jared猜他知道对方到底想要表达什麽——他可以在眼前看到耳尖微微红起来的Jensen，将一条讯息写好又删掉，重覆数次以後才将这两个字传给了他。

Chad撇开头，已经完全懒得去管又紧盯着手机屏幕看的友人了。他举起手来再要了一杯啤酒。

“总之，别又像以前一样搞砸了，你知道你以前的关系都是怎样结束的。”

“不会的。”Jared轻声说。

他也不晓得这话是对Chad说的，还是对他自己所说的；他莫名地握紧了手机，感受机体在他的掌心里微微发热，“不会搞砸的。Jensen不一样。”

  
  


＊

  
  


Jensen不一样。这是第一天碰见Jensen时，就已经在Jared心里萌芽的念头。

Jensen跟以往那些Jared从酒吧里带到酒店的男人女人都不一样。他的不一样并不在於他的容貌——的确，Jensen是他二十八年人生以来看过长得最好看的一个人，这是无容置疑的——而是更在於他给予Jared的感觉。他不会热切地往Jared的身上贴丶不会煽情地向Jared展示自己的身体丶不会摆出造作的羞涩表情丶也不会刻意拉高嗓子发出腻人的声音。

Jared抚摸他的头发时，Jensen会垂下眼睫舒开眉结；Jared亲吻他的时候，Jensen会张嘴迎入他的舌尖；Jared触碰他的时候，Jensen会弓起身体然後紧紧地抱紧他的脖子。

只是事实上，Jared遇到过比Jensen更加顺从而被动的床伴，但现在他甚至想不起来那个人的名字，或者是男是女的。他猜Jensen的与别不同并不在於他听从自己的每一个指示，为自己舒展开身体，而是盈满生理性泪水的眼睛映着自己的身影——只有他的身影；汗湿的双臂紧紧地环紧自己的颈脖——像是自己就是他唯一的救命稻草；柔软的喘息滑过耳畔——这让他更地想要听见对方喘息着呼喊自己的名字；一声又一声的“please”充满渴求和渴望——

像是他真的 _ 想要 _ Jared。

他不介意Jensen想要—— _ 需要 _ 自己只是因为他刚刚受到失恋还是失业还是怎样再沉重不过的打击，需要什麽或是谁来填满他的空虚；他只是想要听一次Jensen哭着以湿漉漉而黏腻腻的嗓音呼唤自己的名字，看看那会是怎样的感受。

一开始他只是对看起来失落而颓废的漂亮男人起了兴趣。後来在男人的枕边留下纸条和自己的电话号码也只是一时兴起；是的，如Chad所说，Jared从来不跟一夜情对象交换联络方式，那太麻烦了。

当Jensen主动给他打了电话，他们莫名其妙地定下了第二次见面，到了会面时在没有酒精影响下的第一个亲吻，然後Jensen在亲吻的间隙里以喘不过气并颤抖的过份的声音喊了第一声“Jared”。

一切似乎是从那里开始真正变质的。

  
  


＊

  
  


电流从脊椎流窜而过，来不及吞咽下去的唾液打湿嘴角，Jared伸舌舔回去，听见呼级交缠在一起而他的愈趋愈急。他再一次覆上了Jensen的唇，温热湿滑，跟相触的舌尖一样；舌尖缠在一起以後，不管是他握住Jensen腰的手还是他压到Jensen身上的重量都显得滚烫而急切。他舔舐着Jensen口腔里的每一个角落，前齿轻咬住Jensen那比他想像中还要柔软的下唇，亲吻之间传出的水声几乎是直接响在脑里，直至对方抗议般哼出了数声鼻音。

Jared松开了手。这一次他还没将房间里所有的灯源关掉，酒店里微黄的光芒将Jensen的被沾湿的嘴唇和蒙着水份的眼睛照得晶亮。Jensen还在调整着呼吸，Jared想要再次啃咬对方的唇前就被一手挡开。

“……慢点。”Jensen听起来要喘不过气来了，沙沙哑哑的声音放得很轻，倒是听不出来抗拒的意味。

Jared凑过去又亲了亲他，而Jensen别开头继续喘息着，任由Jared贴近在他的颈项上留下一连串湿漉漉的亲吻和咬痕，也不阻止对方将烧着高温一般的掌心探入他的衣服下摆，指尖在光滑的背後沿着脊椎末端处轻柔地来回抚摸。他发现这样可以引出来Jensen带着黏腻的细细鼻音，而他意外地挺喜欢听的。

Jensen低下头将额贴上他的肩膀，通红的耳朵显得异常的吸引人，而他垂首细细地吻着那一处发烫的皮肤。Jared环住对方的腰一步一步将他向床边带，只是轻轻的一推，Jensen就坐落床沿，然後仰起头来再一次迎合Jared的吻。

这个亲吻相比刚才的迫切啃咬显得更轻而更温柔，相对地也更加缠人——像是Jared想将Jensen所有的呼吸都吞进腹中。他慢慢地将Jensen衬衫的扣子解开，膝盖支在对方双腿之间的空间里，用指尖磨蹭Jensen在衣物解开以後逐渐裸露的喉结和锁骨。指腹在意外地白皙的皮肤上擦过，渐渐下移到鲜少会被触碰的乳尖，轻轻使力陷入再悠悠打转。他用另一只手在Jensen受到刺激反射性地後退时扶上他的脸颊，没有使力固定Jensen的脸，只是再简单不过的接触就让他停下了动作，甚至还几不可见地侧过头，将脸颊倾进了Jared的掌心里。

Jared没有馀裕思考这让他感觉到了什麽，他只是维持着用指尖或者指甲轻轻地擦过会让Jensen呼吸加速和发出低喘的部位，先是乳头，然後顺着带些柔软的肌肉线条抚过腹部，停在腰间，手指隔着裤子的布料滑过隆起的形状。

Jensen哼了一声。

但这并没有让Jared改变他爱抚的方式；他的触碰仍然是又温柔又轻的丶每一个动作都显得慢条斯理，彷佛令到Jensen气息不稳地张嘴喘息的罪魁祸首并不是他一样。Jensen开始伸出手攀住Jared的手臂——他微微一顿大概是在惊讶触感比想像中还要结实——然後细细地晃了一晃。Jared加重了手上的力道，让Jensen轻声发出软糯的音色，却没有再进一步的动作。

其实Jared有一点恍神——距离他们上次见面已经过去了一个星期，搭上因为欲望而染红的眼角和脸颊，Jensen的状态看起来比那个晚上要好上不少，没有因为掉过眼泪而发红微肿的眼睛丶似乎也不再像那天一样茫然失措。他又咬了咬对方的耳尖，是用力得会留下疼痛的力道，覆在Jensen下身的右手同时使力地搓揉。Jensen几乎是立即弓起身，似是想要迎接更多的快感，Jared却再一次停下了动作。

Jensen使劲捏了Jared的手臂。他几乎要将一句“please”讲出口了，在瞄见Jared闪动狡黠色彩的绿眼睛後，把话句都吞了回去。

“怎麽了，babe?” Jared凑近过去耳语道，指腹滑过再敏感不过的乳尖。

“你——”Jensen听起来又恼又气，但涂满渴求的声线毫无威吓力。“你对谁都喊babe吗？”

“Kind of,” 

虽然Jensen不像那天晚上一般顺从，不再对他所有的指示都毫无犹豫地服从着，但Jared猜他并不讨厌这个晚上的Jensen。他含住Jensen红通通的耳尖，湿滑的舌头啜吸着耳廓，细细地用前齿辗磨柔软的耳垂。“你不喜欢？”

他又以混着气音的低哑嗓子将一句“babe”呼进Jensen的耳里。Jensen在他的身下颤抖起来，差不多能够触碰在一起的皮肤似乎再次升温，而Jared感觉到头发被轻轻扯动，Jensen的眼神里写的都是不满，这让他忍不住勾起嘴角，低笑声撩过Jensen的鼓膜。

“是你让我慢点的。”Jared说。

“所以我会——”他用手指捏过挺立的乳尖，“慢慢的——”另手按压着隆起的硬度，“慢慢来。”他绕着炙热而隆起的硬度划圈，让Jensen不禁挺起胯部，立刻又收回手。

Jared听着Jensen的声音染上哭腔，垂首亲吻他的同时，贴着他的唇舌低声笑了起来。

  
  


“Jared, please,” Jensen几乎听不清自己吐出的音节。

他的下身黏腻得一塌糊涂，他听起来也同样。但压在他身上的人似乎很是满意——从他呼出来的气音混着笑意，以及奖励性般以指腹擦过性器的前端。他遵守着Jared在他耳畔柔声提出的要求，将对方的名字好好地挂在了嘴边和舌尖。

Jared满意极了。Jensen每一次颤抖着喊出他的名字就让他胸腔里更充实一分，他无意也懒得去解释这个想法是怎麽出现的，此时他只专注於怎样能让Jensen更加更加更加迫切的需要他然後呼唤他的名字。

他轻轻地捏着Jensen性器的根部——那好像已经是接近极限了，再轻的触碰甚至只是朝前端呼去一口气都可以使Jensen无法控制地扭动起身体来。沾在上面的液体有润滑液丶有前液丶有微微溢出的精液丶还有Jared的唾液。Jared垂下首最後一次在顶端落下亲吻，Jensen的整张脸已经通红。

“Jared,” Jensen唤道。他张开了双手，看着Jared直起身体手肘支在他脸颊旁边，整个人覆到自己的上方来，采取的动作既不是恼怒地试图推开他丶也不是不满地抱怨Jared不让他释放，反而是环上了他的脖子将他整个人拉近。

Jared眨了眨眼。他看着对方汗湿的金发和差不多要失去焦点的榛绿色眼睛——在胸口膨胀起来的是难以解释的满足感。

“是的，babe?”他说，手掌贴上对方炽热而微湿的皮肤，轻轻地来回抚摸着他的腹部。Jensen像是追求他更多的触碰般弓起腰，而Jared只觉得这过份的刺激视觉了。他弯起眼睛，贴着身下人的耳朵，“怎麽了，Jen?”

“Please,” Jensen的声音已经轻得难以捕捉。

“Anything,” 

Jared说，沿着Jensen张开来的腿根来回抚摸，惹来无法遏止的颤抖。他知道自己嘴角正在上扬，他也没打算掩饰。“Anything, 只要你说出来。”

Jensen舔了舔嘴唇。显然在Jensen感觉紧张或是不自在的时候就会不自觉地舔舔上唇，本来就已经略微肿胀起来的嘴唇又被添上一层晶亮的水份。Jared知道他的猜想是正确的：Jensen并不习惯将渴求和要求直白地告诉别人。他看见Jensen的脸颊又更红了一点——他还以为Jensen的脸不可能更红了。Jared忍不住笑了起来。

“Jen, 说清楚，”他柔声说，抚摸着他已经浸满汗水的发顶，“你不说清楚，我不知道你想要我做什麽。”

Jensen将脸往Jared的掌心里凑过去。他的腰部还在继续颤抖，而呼吸也更加急促，咬住下唇数秒之後再次张开嘴。Jared在脑里预想着Jensen到底会说什麽——会是咒骂的话句？还是充满羞耻和害臊的要求？还是最後又会闭嘴将欲望又吞咽下去？他看见身下人的绿眼睛里盈满水份，轻轻地左右摆动，眼睑紧紧地闭上。

“Please,” Jensen像是下定决心般，吞下去一口唾液，吐出来的是轻得像是可以消散在空中的请求，“我想要你。”

Jared微微一怔之後花了五秒回神。

“想要你，Jared.” Jensen 像是後知後觉地按着Jared的要求，如此补上了一句，紧闭的双眼在数刻沉默以後小心翼翼地睁开，逆着光看到的是Jared的脸：清晰地闪烁着欲望的眼睛，垂下来末端沾着汗珠的前发，鼻翼因为深呼吸而微张，红色的舌头舔过薄薄的唇瓣。

Jensen好像总是有可以让满足感注满他胸腔的能力——除了满足感，还有难以解释的悸动。他低下头去，亲吻Jensen微睁的眼睛，贴过去向着Jensen的耳朵低语，“Anything for you.”

他惊讶於自己的这句话比起床上的甜言蜜语，居然更接近於当下在胸口里膨胀而使他心跳加速的想法。Jensen喘息着迎入Jared时，他缓慢地逐渐推进，没有立刻顺着快感开始摆部腰部，而是俯下身体吻了Jensen。

然後在再温柔不过的亲吻和无法平息的鼓动里，Jared几乎可以肯定：Jensen是不一样的。


End file.
